


Secrets

by kappamaki33



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappamaki33/pseuds/kappamaki33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story--or more accurately the not-story--of a lost week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this ficlet for a [](http://community.livejournal.com/twelvecolonies/profile)[**twelvecolonies**](http://community.livejournal.com/twelvecolonies/) challenge, and I totally forgot to cross-post...

  
“And then he did the—”  
“With the—”  
“I _know!_”  
Dee slapped the table as she and Gaeta dissolved into body-shaking fits of laughter.  
“What are we talking about?” Hoshi asked as he slid into the chair beside Gaeta at the card table.  
“_We’re_ not talking about anything,” Racetrack groused, rolling her eyes. She and Helo were the only ones with cards. “Go fish.”  
“They’re at it with the Summer of ‘67 again,” said Helo.  
“What?” asked Hoshi.  
“And then the woman that did—” Dee choked between laughs. Gaeta lay his head on the table, sniggering.  
“You’ve never heard them do this before?” asked Helo. “Okay. In the Summer of ’67, a bunch of us got R&amp;R on Leonis. Dee and Gaeta went off together—disappeared for eight days. When they came back, Dee had a duffel bag full of Leonine Leaf, Gaeta had a tattoo, and every time we tried to ask them what they did, they—”  
Gaeta said to Dee, “Oh, and remember when he said—and then _I_ said—” Tears streamed down their cheeks.  
“—did that,” Racetrack finished. “They must remember what happened, since they reminisce about it so often, but they never say enough for anybody but them to get the jokes.”  
“Five years later, and all we know is it involved male strippers, shoelaces, and a lawnmower,” said Helo, taking a card. “All you can do is wait until they tire themselves out, and then maybe we can actually play Triad.”  
Hoshi eyed the giggling pair. “Maybe I could get—”  
Racetrack shook her head. “Oh honey, I’m sure you have lots of ways of getting information out of Felix,” she winked at him, noting his blush, “but this is just one of those things that’s theirs and nobody else’s.”


End file.
